


The Art Of Not Getting Caught

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: 69ing, Classroom Sex, Exhibitionism, If you guys know anymore tags I could tag this with let me know, M/M, Part 2 of Wishes Do Come True, Sixty-Nine Position, These boys tho, handjob, these naughty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: The boys are now in a relationship, and things couldn’t get better.But what will Darwin do when Gumball enters heat in the middle of class?





	The Art Of Not Getting Caught

Gumball and Darwin were normally good students.

They got fairly good passing grades in all of their classes, and neither one of them has been held back yet. 

But of course they still have their moments of rebellion. This is still Gumball and Darwin we’re talking about, after all. So really, not much has changed over the years.

Until three weeks ago when the two friends got together.

Of course, exactly as Gumball predicted, Penny and Carrie understood and embraced the idea of the both of them having a open relationship with them, so there was no trouble there.

But when it comes to the teenage boy’s heats, trouble almost always seems to follow with them.

So when Gumball feels the first stirrings of it in the middle of the boy’s class, he knew he was in for a ride. Both metaphorically and literally.

His stomach buzzed with pinpricks of the heated arousal, before it shot through his spine and into his pants.

Yup. This is not good.

As he feels his body heat up and his cheeks flush, the blue cat looks up to the clock in the wall. 40 minutes until next period. Even if there’s 7 minutes of transition time per class it’s still the only chance he’s got of surviving the rest of the school day. 

‘Alright’ he tells himself, ‘I can make it through this. Just hold out for 40 minutes and then you can speed jack it in the bathroom, survive final period, and then go home where you an indulge with your boyfriend ‘till your hearts content.’ With the thought of his boyfriend in mind Gumball looks across the classroom to him.

While he hates that the teacher moved them apart with their assigned seats, he’s at least grateful he can see behind him to the corner of the room to see him. The goldfish was smiling and staring at the teacher lecturing everyone about the art of how plants can produce oxygen on their own, even playfully kicking his legs back and forth under him. The goldfish felt that someone was watching him and looked towards Gumball’s direction, but Gumball turned his head before he could see him looking at him.

The last thing he needs is to make his boyfriend worry, he figured. He’ll be able to go to him after school, so there’s no reason to signal him now. It would just cause them trouble.

Ten minutes pass, and there’s now a bulge in the blue cat’s pants. Luckily no one is interested in looking under the desks to see it, so Gumball tried his best to stay in his seating position and sill act casual. Right. Ok. His nerves are beginning to feel like they’re on fire, but that’s ok. He can do this. 

Another 5 minutes pass. Oh lord, was it only five minutes? Gumball was now fiercely chewing at his lips in hopes of distracting himself, but to no avail. He can already feel his ears betray his act as they flop down to his head. Shit. He really can’t hold on much longer. It’s like every single sensation of the five senses that was sent to his brain was another build up of slick he had to hold in. The last thing he needed is to let his self lubricant loose and alert the whole room he was in heat by his scent. He needed stimulation, fast and soon. If he was able to relieve himself even the tiniest bit then he knows that the slick building up in his ass would disappear, and he would be able to survive the rest of this period. How much time was left of this period anyway? 25 minutes? God, he can’t do it. He needs a solution. And soon-

“Alright class, now I’ll show you a twenty minute long video about the joys of photosynthesis on the projector and you’ll be given a sheet of paper with questions about the video on it that you will need to answer when the video is done. You can get up and work with a partner if you wish. 

Oh shit. 

Oh god.

Oh jeez.

Gumball knows full well that Darwin is gonna come up to sit next to him now. And he’s gonna notice. And it’ll be disastrous-

“Hey, Gumball!” Darwin sits next to said blue cat and goes in for a kiss on the cheek. But then he notices. His face was flushed read and slightly sweaty, and his ears are flopped down. His eyes are screwed shut but he knows when he opens them he’ll see the look of lust in his eyes.

His boyfriend entered heat in the middle of class.

As the lights were shut off and the YouTube video started on the projector, Darwin whispered to him.

“Gumball, why didn’t you signal me?”  
“Buh-Because I didn’t want to panic you.” The goldfish blushed slightly and smiled at the kind thought, but shook his head.  
“Silly, you shouldn’t worry about that kind of stuff. Y’know I’m here for you no matter what, right?” Gumball swallowed and nodded his head, “And you know I’ll do anything for you?” Gumball nodded his head again, “Then you don’t need to worry about a thing. So do you want me to help you now?” “Y-Yes please...!” Gumball nearly purred out.  
“Ok then. I’ll help you.” Darwin smiled at the blue cat, which made his heart do a summersault at the whispered declare.

Darwin carefully reached his hand to Gumball’s pants, and slowly unzipped his fly. The blue cat shivered at the gentle touch, and his claws sunk into the edges of the desk a little bit. The goldfish noticed this and put his other hand on top of his paw.

“You need to relax, Gumball. It’s gonna be ok.” Darwin waited until Gumball let his claws unrelease the desk, and then continued. He was thankful that Gumball wore boxers today, because the tennis ball like hole gave him easy access to grab his dick. 

As soon as Darwin’s hand wrapped around his penis, the blue cat gasped softly, but didn’t tense up. The goldfish bit his lip and teasingly ran his thumb over the top of the foreskin, which sent another shiver down Gumball’s spine. 

God, he really knows how to drive him crazy.

Darwin slowly pulls down the foreskin to release his head, then began to stroke him slowly, making sure to take time to squeeze his shaft every now and again to give him his much needed pressure. He sure was making it hard for Gumball to stay relaxed.

As soon as the goldfish began to speed up though, they heard a cough and both of them jumped and stopped everything they were doing. The boys looked around and realized it was just a casual cough from one of the students, and that no one actually knows what’s happening. After finishing investigating the room, Gumball turned back to Darwin with that heated look in his eyes and bit his lip, a silent plea to keep going. Darwin felt his face heat up from the look on his face.

Golly, he looks really good like this.

Darwin feels some heat pooling in between his legs but ignores it, instead opting to grab his boyfriends dick again to stroke it, this time much faster. 

The boys still had to be careful though, as when he strokes it too fast or hard it would make noise. 

But even with the limitations of how fast and hard he could go, Gumball still felt like he was in heaven. He could feel the presence of everyone in the room as his head spun with arousal, and it excited him that no one knew what was going on. He silently prayed that someone noticed already and began masturbating too. God, how the idea turned him on. That someone he doesn’t even talk to got off to him getting off with his boyfriend. God damn, was he an Exhibitionist? No, he shouldn’t think about that now. Oh man, but now he’s thinking about jerking off in front of his boyfriend. How his eyes would devour every single feature of his body as he gave him a show. He would bite his lip and blush, and he would crave to touch him but knew that he couldn’t because it was his show, his time to show him how much he loves him.

He loves him.

Oh god, he loves him.

“D-Darwin I’m close-!” Gumball whisper shouted to the goldfish, and he gasped as he realized there was nowhere the cat could cum. 

No wait. Yes there is.

Right before Gumball came, Darwin dove his head under the desk and took his head in his mouth. As soon as he did, Gumball came, and he had no choice but to swallow every last bit of it. When he was done, Darwin looked back up to the blue cat with the most dazed out look on his face he had ever seen. Right after Gumball finished reaching down to put his dick back in his underwear and zipped back up his pants, the lights came back on and the teacher spoke.

“Alright, and that was the magic of photosynthesis. Now please take your time to answer the questions on the piece of paper provided to you in the last five minutes of class.”

Gumball turned to smile at the goldfish as a way of saying a job well done, but then his face drained of color when he saw what happened during their jerk off session.

Darwin made a dick in his arousal.

And it is very obvious. If the teacher turned around, she would for sure see Darwin’s dick flopped out for everyone to see. Somehow though, all of the other students in the room were occupied with their paper and wasn’t looking up at the spectacle, but the blue cat still knew he had to figure out a way to solve this, and fast, if he and him are gonna pull this off without getting caught.

“Darwin...!” Gumball whispered very quietly to the goldfish, who just looked at him in question. He very clearly has no idea that he has a dick in between his legs, and in any other situation Gumball would be laughing his ass off.

Gumball jerked his head downwards, and Darwin smiled at him in question before looking down to see what Gumball was referring too. As soon as he did though his face flushed a bright crimson and he gasped rather loudly, and smacked his hands in between him and crossed his legs.

“Did someone say something?” It was like everything went into slow motion. The teacher slowly turned around to see what the noise was, and Gumball in the speed of sound crumpled up his piece of paper into a ball and screeched “TEACHER LOOK OVER THERE!” As he threw the paper to the opposite side of the room. Very obliviously the teacher looked over to where the paper landed, and in a miracle act of God the bell rang right in that moment. Gumball then channeled his inner toddler and grabbed Darwin bridal style, dashing out of the room at the speed of sound. 

The blue cat rushed his boyfriend into the nearest condemned bathroom and made sure to lock the door behind him before putting down his goldfish. Gumball looks down at Darwin’s exposed penis and back at him again before speaking.

“What do you want me to do?”  
“Ah...er....um....” Darwin was still very clearly shocked that everything changed so quickly.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was-“  
“Hey, didn’t we just get through this?” Gumball walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him close to his body, “Y’know I’m here for you just like you’re here for me no matter what, right?” The blue cat felt him nod in his chest, “And you know I’ll do anything for you just like how you’ll do anything for me, right?” The goldfish nodded again, “Then you don’t need to worry like I did either. So I’ll ask you again,” Gumball leans close to Darwin’s ear and whispers “What do you want me to do?”  
“Six-Sixty nine me.” Darwin whispered back. The teenage cat was taken aback at first, but quickly agreed anyway.

Darwin got on the floor, and almost his entire head was flushed red. Gumball found it adorable that he was so embarrassed by his request. He unzipped his pants and let his dick loose again, then leaned down on the floor to kiss his boyfriend before the fun began. 

The kiss, while unexpected at first, was greatly accepted and welcomed for the goldfish. The blue passionately kissed together, almost perfectly in sync with what the other wanted. But before it could get to French kissing level, Gumball pulled away with a teasing bite to his boyfriend’s lip. He then turned around, and let his cock hang in front of Darwin’s face while he grabbed his.

At first it was slow. A few lingering kisses and lick to each other’s groins, until they both felt like the teasing went on long enough. The blue cat took as much as his boyfriend’s length as he could, and early sucked on it, and Darwin did the same.

The both heard the warning bell sound off, and had the realization that if they were gonna get to class on time, then they will have to do this fast. The rest was a blur for the two of them, really. All they could remember was the way both of their throats felt being furiously abused and the way it felt when they felt their lovers cum go down the other lovers throat.

The boys quickly wiped their mouths, let Darwin’s junk disappear while Gumball zipped back up his pants, then both dashed into their next period just in the nick of time.

As the boys sat down next to each other as the final bell rang, Gumball spoke.

“Oh yeah, one more thing.” The blue cat leaned towards Darwin’s ear and whispered harshly:

“Wear fucking pants for now on.”


End file.
